


离不开你

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉；我嘉；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	离不开你

下了班一推开门就看到了沙发上正哭的梨花带雨的小孩。我赶紧放下手里的东西奔到他面前捧着他的脸心疼地问道，“怎么了，嘉嘉，告诉爸爸是谁欺负你了？”

面前的小孩委屈地抽搐着，一双好看的大眼睛积满了泪水稍稍一眨便大颗大颗地往下掉，“呜呜，爸爸，他们都说我不是你亲生的，总有一天你会不要我的。”说完，小孩似乎是回想起了那些伤心的话，一想到要被最喜欢的爸爸丢掉小孩忍不住哭的更伤心了。

“怎么可能，嘉嘉听谁说的，爸爸这辈子都不会丢下你的，乖哦，不哭了。”我一边在心里不停咒骂着那些乱嚼舌根的人一边伸手将哭的上气不接下气的小孩搂入怀里安慰着。

小孩埋着头抽泣了许久，才缓缓抬起头小心翼翼地扯着我胸前的衣服开口道，“真的吗，爸爸？爸爸真的不会不要嘉嘉吗？”

看着小孩因为哭泣变得湿润的眼睛，脸颊也因为激动染上点点绯红，感受着怀里独属于少年青涩的触感与气息，我的下身忍不住跳了跳。

我有点尴尬地放开小孩，谁曾想小孩立马又黏了上来，眼里的雾气也越来越浓，我吓得立马开口，“爸爸不会不要嘉嘉的，嘉嘉不要乱想好吗？”

“可是爸爸最近都不和嘉嘉一起睡觉了，也不给嘉嘉晚安吻了。”小孩说着说着又瘪起了嘴。

「我也想啊！但我怕我会忍不住对你做些禽兽不如的事。」我忍不住在心里呐喊。

想起小孩领回家的时候还不到三岁，软软的身子配上可爱的小脸，萌的我心肝直颤。奈何随着年龄的增加，这小孩的脸变得越来越精致，身段也变得越来越姣好，属于少年那无意识地纯纯的勾引惹得我几次夜里都差点忍不住把他就地正法，再不分房我怕我不是变成强奸自己儿子的禽兽也会因为憋多了变成阳痿。

「儿子，爸爸也是为了你好啊。」我忍不住在心里抹了一把辛酸泪，老父亲的苦谁能懂！

“果然爸爸是真的不喜欢我了，呜呜呜。”面前的小孩见得不到想要的回答，眨巴眨巴湿漉漉的大眼睛又开始哭了起来。

我心疼地抹了抹小孩的眼泪，“嘉嘉，不哭了啊，爸爸最喜欢嘉嘉了，乖啊。”

“那爸爸现在亲我一下！”面对小孩又要落下的眼泪我无奈地叹了口气，轻柔地抱过他的头在他脸上亲了一下。

我刚准备撤开，就被嘴唇上柔软的触感惊的愣了愣，小小的嘴唇柔软而又稚嫩，或许是刚喝了牛奶还带着一股淡淡的奶香，我忍不住张嘴舔了舔他的嘴唇。

小孩没有反抗甚至乖巧地张开嘴好让我的舌头顺利探进他的小嘴巴里。或许是被奶香迷了神智，我一时间顾不上什么伦理道德，抱着他的腰按住他的头，用舌头不断搅动着小孩柔软的小舌头。小孩的口腔很小，我的一根舌头就塞的他闭不上嘴，只能不断发出呜呜的微弱呻吟。

察觉的小孩因为喘不上气难受地推了推我，我才不舍地放开他的嘴唇。

看着小孩红肿的嘴唇，内心深处生起一股的内疚与后悔，我他妈对自己的儿子干了什么！

“喜欢。”我惊讶地看着小孩凑上来的脸，“嘉嘉喜欢爸爸这样对我，这样嘉嘉能感受到爸爸很喜欢嘉嘉，嘉嘉还要。”

“咔”我听到了自己的理智瞬间被击碎的声音。

“嘉嘉不讨厌吗？那这样呢？”我撩起他的校服，用手不断抚摸他稚嫩的身躯。

小孩摇了摇头，甚至主动撩起自己的衣服将自己青涩而又美好的身躯暴露在我面前。

我咽了咽口水，用手捏了捏小孩胸前粉嫩的小肉粒，小孩小声的呜咽了一下，随即身子肉眼可见的红了起来。

“嘉嘉好像很敏感呢。”我笑了笑，看着小孩已经挺立的小肉粒。

“爸爸不喜欢吗？”虽然不知道爸爸说的什么意思，但是小孩还是委屈地问道。

“爸爸很喜欢。”我又用手用力拉了拉他另一只被冷落的小肉粒。

“啊，好，好奇怪，爸爸，呜…”面前的小孩不断地扭动着身体想要更多的淫荡模样让我忍不住加快了速度。

我伸手褪去小孩宽松的短裤，隔着内裤描绘着小孩已经兴奋地流水的小嫩芽。

“爸爸…那里…嘉嘉…感觉好奇怪…”小孩忍不住想要逃离这种奇怪的感觉却被我一把抓了回来。

我脱掉小孩的内裤，欣赏着他还没发育完全的小嫩芽，淡淡的绒毛贴在他细小的囊袋上，从未使用过的地方此刻正颤巍巍的战栗着，我把他抱起放在沙发上，掰开他的腿，低头含住了他的小嫩芽。

“唔…爸爸…不要…那里好脏…啊…”小孩嘴里一边拒绝着，腿却忍不住更加用力地环住了我的头。「真是淫荡的小鬼。」

我舔了一会小孩的嫩芽，便抬起头将他放到在沙发上，抬起他与年龄不匹配的饱满臀部，掰开臀瓣，露出里面粉嫩的小穴。

小穴颜色也是淡淡的粉色，可能是因为还在长身体，周围甚至连一根细小的绒毛都没有。「这么小的地方真的能承受得住我的那根吗？」我忍不住质疑。

我用手指掰开将紧闭的小穴往边上拉了拉，靠近闻了闻，很好闻，有股淡淡的沐浴露的味道。

我忍不住伸出舌头，先是沿着穴口不停地打转，等到它微微张开的时候探出舌尖刺了进去。

身上的小孩立马大叫了起来，“爸…爸…啊…那里…好奇怪…不要舔…”

我听到他色情的呻吟加快了舌头抽插的速度，不一会儿，不知道是我唾液还是小孩后穴自己分泌的液体就染的他整张后穴都亮晶晶的。我抬起头伸出两根手指插了插，手指很顺利便插了进去，甚至我再加一根手指也能进出的很顺畅。

“好舒服…啊…啊…爸爸…嘉嘉被…爸爸手指…啊…”此时的小孩早就已经被这奇特的快感冲的语无伦次，他只能靠在沙发上，手指无助地捏着自己的衣角。

我抽出手指，抱起已经软的一塌糊涂的小孩，扶着他的腰，让他慢慢坐了下去。

看着小孩的小穴一寸一寸吃着自己的阴茎，我原本就硬的发疼的阴茎又忍不住胀大了几分。

“唔…好大…爸爸…嘉嘉好难受…呜呜呜…”我安慰地吻了吻小孩的嘴唇，“乖，马上就舒服了。”说完一个用力便将小孩往下压了压。

“啊！嘉嘉…嘉…嘉要尿尿了…啊…”小孩颤抖着身子尖叫着，竟然刚被插入便射了出来。

我享受了一会后穴不断传来的挤压感，“嘉嘉真的好淫荡，爸爸才刚插进去就射了呢，真是个小色鬼。”

小孩的脸因为高潮带上了一丝不属于他这个年龄的诱惑，听了我的话忍不住又泫然欲泣，“还不是…因为爸爸把你尿尿的地方插到嘉嘉的屁股里，弄得嘉嘉变得好奇怪。”

听着儿子单纯地说着淫荡的语句，我忍不住开口引诱道，“那嘉嘉觉得舒服吗？”

小孩红了红脸，微不可知地点了点头。

“那爸爸让嘉嘉变得更加舒服好不好？”我一边引诱着他一边扶着他的腰开始慢慢抽插了起来。

“啊…奇怪的感觉又来了…爸爸…”小孩无助地搂着我的脖子，明明正在被我侵犯着却全身心地信任着我这个侵犯者，这实在是，太可爱了。

我忍不住加大了抽插的力度。

“呀！为什么…啊…太快了…爸爸…慢一点…啊…好舒服…嘉嘉…”身上的小孩小穴收缩的更加厉害了，我甚至能感觉到有一股股液体从我们两人的交合处不断流出。

“嘉嘉，果然是天生给爸爸肏的呢，这么小下面就会自己流水了。”我又用力往深处顶了顶。

“啊…好深…”看着嘴里不断呢喃的小孩，我知道此时的他早已被欲望俘虏，我拉着他的手将他的手附在他腹部因为我阴茎太过粗大而印出的印子，“嘉嘉，记住这是爸爸的大肉棒。”

小孩无意识地摸着自己的腹部，“爸爸的大肉棒…啊…好棒…”

我又将他的手引向我们相连的地方，“这里是嘉嘉的小骚穴，是专门用来吃爸爸大肉棒的地方。”

“啊…小骚穴被爸爸的大肉棒填满了…”小孩湿着眼睛，嘴里不断地吐露着淫言乱语。

我抱过他的头，一边用力吸吮着他柔软的唇部一边用力地肏干着自己儿子敏感的小穴。

小孩被我干的泪水直流，小穴不断冒出一股股淫水，这让我的肏干也变得越来越顺利。

就这么干了一会，我抱着小孩转了个身子，小孩明显被刺激到了，从他突然收缩的厉害的肠肉就能看出此刻他正处于高潮边缘。

我从后面握住他纤细的腰，后入让我能够更加方便地进入他体内的更深处，我还没有肏干几下，身下的小孩就浑身抽搐，声音颤抖地射了出来。

我坏心眼地拍了拍他的浑圆的臀部，“真是个坏孩子，这么想把爸爸夹射吗？”

小孩此时已经无力反驳我了，只能哼哼唧唧地扭着腰抗议着。

“嘉嘉还不满足吗？真是个小淫魔，不过放心，爸爸会满足你的。”说完，我便抱着他的腰大力肏干了起来。

“唔…唔…”可能是因为年纪太小，体力渐渐开始跟不上了，身下的小孩只能发出微弱的哼唧声。

到底是舍不得让他太累，原本打算慢慢享受的我也只能加快了速度，就这么大开大合地肏干了许久，终于在小孩紧致的甬道里射了出来。

小孩的小穴被我精液激烈地冲击着，忍不住张着嘴无声地呻吟着，再一次到达了高潮。

我有点心疼地抱起小孩准备去替他清洗一下身子，怀里的小孩抓了抓我的衣角，声音微弱地乞求道，“爸爸，不要离开我。”

我软了软心神，摸了摸他的头，“爸爸怎么可能舍得离开你呢。”

「毕竟因为你我才活着呀……」

-end-


End file.
